


The civilian and military immunity police season 1

by Hitsu2160



Series: The civilian and military police [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, High School, Military, Multi, Murder Mystery, Police, Politics, Romance, Spanking, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsu2160/pseuds/Hitsu2160
Summary: Newly promoted sergeant alex ling manh is a lesbian mutant police officer who transfer to orange country California to head up the Newly created civilian and military immunity police department and is also a Newly elected city council member who recruit juvenile offenders giving them limited immunity to take down criminals.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The civilian and military police [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163564





	The civilian and military immunity police season 1

Civilian and military police rank list.

Enlisted rank list. 

Cadet/junior investigator. 

Probationary officer/senior investigator. 

Officer/junior cheif investigator. 

Officer 1st class/senior cheif investigator.


End file.
